Chapter 33
Front and Black '''is the 33th chapter off Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. ' Summary After that kiss from the previous chapter, Hiro apologizes and says goodnight to Mao. Mao, who is very flustered and shocked, replies to him. After Hiro leaves the room, she freaks out while her heart keeps on thumping loudly and quickly. She questions if Hiro actually likes her, and admits that she wants to kiss Hiro again. During this, Daiki enters the room to inform Mao that the bath is opened. When Daiki goes to get a drink, Mao asks him a weird question if he wanted to kiss someone who he didn't like. Puzzled, he chokes on his drink. Mao tells him that she just felt like asking and asks if he wanted to kiss her at some point. He answers honestly, saying yes, and so Mao calls him lewd. Wondered why she asked that question, he asks her if someone kissed her. Mao lies and says 'no' while Daiki gets closer, though being rejected by Mao. He says something to Mao, and she, not understanding his words, gets a text message from Hina. Hina's text encourages her and reminds her that it isn't time to lose focus. She tells Daiki that she is thinking of returning to her house, slowly but definitely. Hiro is in his room questioning himself why he did that and wondered how he should face her in the morning. In the morning when Hiro is brushing his teeth, Mao enters, flustered and greets him. Hiro replies, and an awkward atmosphere arises. Mao then asks him why he kissed her last time. Daiki, who most likely overheard their conversation, interrupts, not allowing Hiro to answer her question. At school, Mao tells Chihiro that Hiro kissed her, while Daiki is still furious in the background. Chihiro asked how it felt like. Mao, who is not sure how to word it, answers that it felt nice. Chihiro excitedly says how her little Mao is growing up and complains that her unrequited love will remain and she will be unable to get a boyfriend. She asks if they are going out now, telling Mao she didn't have to worry about the girl from Hiro's work, Sugimoto. However, Mao tells Chihiro that he doesn't know how Hiro feels because he hasn't told her anything yet. Driving Chihiro mad, Chihiro blurts out to date Daiki instead, leaving Mao confused. At Sugimoto's house, Sugimoto is still in bed knowing she has to get up now, but looks terrible from her tears. As she is brushing her teeth, she gets a message from her friend, RUIRUI stating that she should try to forget about him as soon as possible. She arrives at work, shocked by colleagues about her face. She makes up an excuse saying her face is swollen from pollen allergies, noticing how Hiro looks very uncomfortable. Trying to forget about her love toward Hiro, she asks Fujita if he wanted to get lunch together; however, he apologizes saying his mom is bringing his lunch today and suggests to eat it with Hiro. At that moment, the worker across from Hiro brings up how terrible it must be for him to eat lunch from "hell" made by his "girlfriend". He misunderstands while Hiro tries to convince him she's just his "sister" even though the worker notices that he is blushing. Trying to get away from the topic, Hiro asks Sugimoto who happened to overhear their conversation to buy some takeout food to eat together. From her way back from work, Sugimoto complains that she can make much better food than Mao. She then looks to the Warring States Themed Bar where Mao works. However, Daiki arrives and tells her that Mao isn't here today. She decides to eat dinner there, but soon later she gets drunk and complains to Daiki, who is trying to work. He tells her that it is just a broken heart, so she should have faith in herself. Back to Mao's thoughts, she describes Sugimoto wonderfully hoping that they can become friends again, thinking that it's pointless to wish about that. Hiro enters, while Mao was in the middle of cooking. She welcomes him home in a defense pose. She tells him that she will go home, as long as possible and wishes to go on a family trip some day. Hiro agrees and asks if his family could come along as well. Mao agrees to that idea, but still wonders if her father will accept it. Hiro answers that it doesn't have to be right now, but some day. Mao tells him that he always says things she wants to her the most, and changing the topic, she asks him why he doesnt tell her why he kissed her on that night. Hiro answers, " There is no 'why' for something like that. Stupid." Then Mao tries to say if he like her, but interrupted by him, saying that he will say that to her, so she should just wait; understood by Mao. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters